Tarde
by Rinakira
Summary: Llevaba media hora de retraso y agradecía el milagro que le estaba permitiendo conservar su cordura, aunque sea un poco. Pero no estaba seguro. En una ciudad como en la que estaban nada era seguro. "¡Ho hola, vecino!" Ya era tarde. Intento de drabble.


Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. ¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado? El doctor había sido muy severo cuando le dijo que tenía que tomar sus pastillas a su hora, pues Sniffles mismo sabia las consecuencias que una pequeña diferencia de minutos podría ocasionar.

En otro momento se disculparía con Splendid por arruinar sus planes, y es que le dolió haber tenido que irse repentinamente de la casa de su amigo, después de que estuvieron planificando ver aquel partido por más de una semana, cuando se conocieron. Pero él entendería, ya sea por su naturaleza bondadosa de héroe o por la poca importancia que le podría dar, o simplemente no entendería y dejaría el tema de lado.

Ahora, tenía que llegar a su casa para tomar las pastillas que dejó olvidadas sobre la mesa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte a sus espaldas, proyectando una sombra mucho más grande. Agitó la cabeza violentamente al sentir que aquella figura negra lo miraba con una sonrisa, una que odiaba. Llevaba media hora de retraso y agradecía el milagro que le estaba permitiendo conservar su cordura, aunque sea un poco.

Pero no estaba seguro. En una ciudad como en la que estaban nada era seguro.

En cualquier momento podía ocurrir algún accidente que le haga recordar lo que había vivido.

En cualquier momento _él_ podía ser quien estuviese causando aquellos "accidentes".

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando por fin vio su casa a lo lejos. Ahora solo quedaba la tarea más difícil: Esquivar a sus vecinos. O precisamente a Lumpy, porque los demás no eran tan despistados como para acercársele sin una **muy** buena razón. Sintió su estómago contraerse cuando vio al hombre de cabello celeste regando su jardín.

"¡Ho~hola, vecino!" Musitó alegre como siempre, saliendo a su encuentro. Parando en medio del camino, para desgracia del exmilitar.

"Hola." Sonrió por cortesía, así que no se molestó en disimular su incomodidad.

"¿Por qué tan cortante, amigo Flippy?" Le agarró el brazo antes de que pudiera pasar de él, deteniéndolo; porque su vecino, por muy poco cerebro que tenga, era bastante fuerte. "Vamos, ¿no quieres ver la competencia de natación conmigo?"

"No tengo tiempo, Lumpy, nos vemos después." Jaló su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando zafarse del peliceleste.

Sin embargo, la fuerza hizo que el hombre girase sobre sus pies y, al estar desorientado, no se percató que pisó el charco de agua que se había estado formando desde que abandonó la manguera en su jardín, haciéndolo caer a la pista justo cuando un automóvil hacia su aparición en la usualmente vacía pista.

 ** _CRUNCH_**

Instintivamente volteó su cabeza para ver lo sucedido a pesar de que lo poca cordura que le quedaba le decía que no lo haga y lo vio.

 _La cabeza de su vecino había sido triturada bajo las llantas del vehículo._

Una aguda punzada le hizo sentir como si hubiese sido su cabeza la aplastada, a la par que sus ojos no se despegaban de la escena. Los viscosos trozos grises se habían adherido al parachoques, mientras que las vértebras se habían dispersado por doquier junto con la sustancia carmesí que teñía todo descaradamente. El cuerpo haciendo los últimos movimientos antes de quedar inerte.

Uno de los afilados aretes con forma de astas voló por los aires, al haber sido destruida la masa de carne que lo mantenía en su sitio, y cayó justo delante de la llanta del auto.

 ** _PLOW_**

El pequeño objeto puntiagudo ocasionó un pequeño agujero en la superficie de la llanta, que gracias a la presión de aire de dentro sonó como una _explosión_.

Fue muy fácil para el peliverde saltar sobre el vehículo que, fuera de control, se dirigía hacia él. Permitiéndole de paso arrancar uno de los parabrisas para clavarlo entre los ojos del conductor, que resultó ser Mole.

Tras su impecable caída, levantó la vista para revelar unos irises amarillentos no característicos de su persona, buscando a su siguiente víctima.

 _Ya era tarde_

* * *

Solo una idea que se me vino y quise escribir. Perdón si hay alguna falta ortográfica.


End file.
